


Wonderful

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a heart to heart during an evening in bed.





	Wonderful

Crowley stopped out the master bathroom and into the master bedroom where him and Aziraphale sleep. He noticed that Aziraphale was deep in thought but the expression on his face was troublesome. Recently, their sides have found out about their daughter and came for a “surprise visit” to meet the child. Upon discovering that she was a nephalem, neither side wanted nothing to do with her. They even called her “a lost cause” and “unworthy” which hurt Aziraphale quite a lot. It did Crolwey as well but he was not as good as showing emotions at times. Especially in front of other people.

Crowley walked over to the bed and laid down on it next to his husband, who did not even notice that he was there or even got into the bed with him. He placed a hand onto one of Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“Do not let them get to you, darling. What they said is not true about Leah.” Crowley piped up to him. Aziraphale looked over at him.

“I know but still...to actually hear them call a child such things is just...it is just so _wrong_! Leah is much more! She is such a sweet, little baby. No child should be considered anything like what they said to us! Leah Marie is innocent. Even being a nephalem, there is nothing bad or wrong with her the way she is. Not all demons are horrible being and not all angels can be innocent. We are beings. Plus, I do not want our child being under control by either side. Maybe them rejecting is the best for her but yet...their words...it makes so upset. It has nothing to do with exactly how I feel but it makes feel so bad for our daughter.” Aziraphale explained to his husband, who was listening to every, single word that he said just now to him. Crolwey snuggled up against Aziraphale and laid his head into his shoulder causing Aziraphale to snap out of his current thought.

”I understand how you feel and I do agree. Leah Marie is wonderful and I do not regret us having her in our lives. She is not a curse. She is a _blessing_ and that is a word that I rarely use. They both can fuck off for all I care and I will make sure that both of you are protected and out of harm’s way. You both are wonderful and I love both of you so much. Heaven and hell can do all they want but they can _never _tear me away from either of you. And if anyone hurts either of you as well, there will be blood shed. I do not take anyone hurting either of you lightly.” Crowley said back to him. 

Tears started to stream down Aziraphale’s cheeks. It was a mix of both fear and happiness. Mostly happiness but still...he worried so much about his family. They both worried about the family so much. It is not going to be easy and they knew that from the very beginning. But they never truly that realized that it _would_ happen. They just want Leah Marie to have a happy life without heaven and hell getting in the way of it. Hopefully...it will not happen too much but yet...they did not exactly know.

only time can tell but until then, they were just going to live their lives and raise their daughter the way that they wanted to. After all, Leah Marie deserves a chance to be able to be free and have a life. Crowley and Aziraphale wanted to be the parents that Leah Marie can come to with all her problems and be able to talk to them. Plus..they also just want Leah Marie to be who she is and not feel like she has to be divided because of her parents’ background. Aziraphale laid his head on top of Crowley’s and held one of his hands in his.

”I will protect both of you as well. I just want Leah Marie to be a happy child and not afraid to talk to us as she gets older, no matter what the situation is.” Aziraphale told Crowley. 

“I agree with you. But...let’s just take this day by day. There is no need to worry about it all at once.” Crowley said back and suggested. Aziraphale smiled.

”True. And thank you so much, dear. I feel a lot better than I did before. I love you.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley gave one of his husband’s hands a gentle kiss. Crowley smiled.

”You are welcome and I love you, too. Both of you.” Crowley said back to him. As the two of them were about to share a romantic embrace, the baby monitor started to come through as they suddenly heard Leah starting to cry from her room. Aziraphale and Crolwey sat back up on the back on the bed. Aziraphale turned around to get out of bed to go check up on their baby. Crolwey placed a hand onto Aziraphale’s back.

”I got her, love.” Crowley said to him before he got up from the bed and quickly rushed over to Leah Marie’s room. Aziraphale smiled and sat in the bed as he listened to the baby monitor. It was so sweet and cute to hear the way that Crowley spoke to their daughter.

”It is okay, little one. Daddy is here! There, there.” Crowley spoke to her as Aziraphale listened to the monitor. Aziraphale’s smile became a little bit wider on his face. Crowley started to speak to Leah Marie again.

”Awe. You just wanted to see one of us. I understand. I know it can be a little scary being lonely at times. Remember, you do not have to be afraid to come to us for anything, my sweetheart. Mommy and daddy will always be here for you, no matter what.” Crowley spoke up. In Leah Marie’s room, Crowley was sitting in the rocking chair as he held their daughter in his arms, as he was looking down at her. All of a sudden, Crowley started to sing a lullaby to her. Crowley thought he was not a good singer at all but if it helps their daughter then so be it. He sang a traditional lullaby. But sure enough, a few minutes later, Leah Marie was fast sleep in his arms. 

Crowley gently got up from the rocking chair, walked over quietly and placed Leah Marie back into her crib once again. He also leaned down slightly and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

”Goodnight, sweetie. I love you so much.” Crowley said to her quietly then left the room and headed back the bedroom where Aziraphale was still in. When he arrived back to the master bedroom, Aziraphale was looking at him with a smile on his face. Crowley blushed as he came into the room. When Crolwey got back into the bed, he looked at his husband once again.

”What?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale suddenly chuckled happily a few times before calming down.

”You are absolutely so sweet and adorable. I could not help but listen to the way that you were talking to Leah Marie in her room. You are such an amazing father, Crowley.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley smiled back then gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek.

”And you are an amazing Mother, darling.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale suddenly kissed Crowley on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away from him. Crowley licked his lips.

”Sweet like sugar.” Crowley suddenly spoke up. Aziraphale was the one to blush this time and Crowley was the one to giggle this time as well. Aziraphale suddenly smirked and placed his head and mouth close to one of Crowley’s ears.

”Let’s make another baby.” Aziraphale suddenly whispered into Crowley’s ear. Crowley suddenly stopped giggling and his blushing started up again as he turned his head enough to look at the love of his life. He was not sure what to say to him about that.

”Umm..but we just had a baby, sweetie.” Crowley responded to him.

”So? We can be careful if you want to. I mean, we do not have to if you do not want to do _that _but still...if you want to...we can.” Aziraphale explained to him. As much as Crowley wanted to, he was worried about waking up Leah Marie. Aziraphale could sense the nervousness coming from his husband. He was not disappointed if Crowley did not want to make love. He was very understanding. Aziraphale placed a hand onto one of Crowley’s cheeks as he looked at him in the face.

”Crowley, honey. It is okay. You do not have to feel nervous about telling me that you do not want to.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley felt so bad but yet, he felt so happy that Aziraphale was very understanding.

”Would you take cuddling instead?” Crowley asked, giving a different suggestion. Aziraphale smiled.

”Of course! I _never_ will _ever_ turn down cuddles from you, my dear.” Aziraphale answered back. Crolwey smiled back and the two of them got comfortable all of a sudden on the bed in each other’s arms. Aziraphale was definitely feeling a whole lot better than he was before.

”I hope we have many more nights like this, Crowley.” Aziraphale suddenly piped up as he has his head on Crowley’s chest. Crowley held him a little tighter. And so was Crowley.

”Me, too, angel. Me too.” Crowley said back to him.

**The End**


End file.
